Plus loin que dans mes rêves
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Aichi est le prince d'un royaume du nom de Royal Paladin, sa mère avant sa naissance a accepté de le fiancé au prince Kai du royaume Kagero. Les deux princes devront passer chaque été ensemble, espérant qu'ils tombent, un jour, amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais un sorcier noir rode et veut récupérer le royaume d'Aichi en l'épousant. Kai saurait-il le sauver? KaiChi
1. Prologue

**Bonjour Tout le monde!**

 **Voici la nouvelle fiction dont j'ai parlé dans mon ancienne fiction "les élus du Psyqualia".**

 **Elle est inspirée du film "Le cygne et la princesse".**

 **Certains personnages m'appartiennent mais d'autre appartiennent à l'univers de Cardfight Vanguard!**

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Plus loin que dans mes rêves**

 _ **Prologue**_

 ** _._**

Notre histoire commençait au magnifique royaume Royal Paladin. Un roi et une reine étaient désespérés de ne point avoir d'enfant. Un jour, un dieu, vint voir les deux souverains, son nom Blaster Blade. L'homme à la belle armure blanche annonça qu'un enfant a été conçu, un petit garçon. L'espoir revint dans le cœur du roi et de la reine qui posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre plat. La divinité disparut après son annonce laissant les deux adultes, parler avec le peuple de la naissance prochaine de leur fils. Le roi Georges et la reine Shizuka Sendou firent la fête pendant des semaines.

Son ventre grossit confirmant les dires de Blaster Blade sur sa grossesse. La reine sourit s'amusant à créer des petits objets, imaginant son fils dans des petits chaussons en laine qu'elle tricotait. Un coup de pied se fit sentir et elle sourit en caressant son ventre.

-Et bien, mon petit prince, tu es bien énergique.

Des coups à la porte réveillèrent la future mère. Cette dernière autorisa la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait d'Elga, la souveraine du royaume Kagero. La jeune femme était veuve, son mari partit à la guerre était mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Laissant une femme et un fils seuls. La jeune mère éduquait son enfant de deux ans. Et le petit ne l'aidait pas vraiment, la disparition de son père l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il était froid et réservé, seul Miwa avait réussi à percer la carapace de Kai Toshiki, le fils d'Elga.

La reine s'installa en face de la futur mère et demanda à une domestique une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'elle revint, la servante posa un plateau avec deux tasses dont une de lait chaud. Elga prit son thé et inséra deux sucres dans l'eau chaude avec une rondelle de citron à la surface. Shizuka sourit en voyant que malgré le décès de son feu mari, la reine restait belle et élégante Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en chignon complexe. Ses yeux verts regardaient la pièce d'un air intéressé, avant qu'elle se mette à regarder le ventre rond de son amie d'enfance.

-Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'accouchement.

\- Oui, selon la divinité, il s'agit d'un garçon.

\- Un petit ange alors ?

\- Oui, il laisse sa maman dormir, il est véritablement adorable.

\- Un nom ?

\- Oui, nous avons longuement réfléchi avec Georges. Mais je ne dévoilerai pas son nom. Je suis désolé d'être enceinte d'un garçon. On rêvait toutes les deux d'unir nos royaumes.

\- Et on peut toujours, ma chère. Les sociétés ont évolué. Regardez le royaume des Shadows Paladins, les souverains ont décidé d'unir leur fils, Ren avec le fils du royaume Dark Irregulars, Tetsu. On peut fiancé nos deux enfants.

\- Mais voyons, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les mariages arrangés. Mon enfant ne mérite pas de vivre de cette façon. Bloqué dans un mariage alors qu'il a trouvé le grand amour ailleurs. Et puis nous ne sommes même pas sûr que nos petits veulent vivre avec un homme.

\- Vous avez vraiment un esprit étroit, ma chère. Ecoutez, les choses peuvent toujours s'arranger. Je propose que les petits apprennent à se connaître, chaque été, ils pourront se voir et peut-être tombé amoureux. Il y a toujours une solution à un problème. Ne t'en fais pas pour ce petit trésor. Je te parie qu'il sera tellement mignon que mon fils en tombera amoureux. Après tout, sa mère est belle.

\- Oui mais s'il prend du père.

\- Un garçon comme tu dis aussi adorable ne ressembler qu'à sa mère.

\- Donc si je comprends bien. Tu veux que Kai et mon bébé se voient tous les étés pour qu'ils puissent tomber amoureux.

La reine sourit en caressant son ventre. Elle se dit « pourquoi pas ». Shizuka savait que son fils n'aura pas de frère, ni de sœur. Ils ont mis des années à avoir cet enfant béni par la lumière de Blaster Blade. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de nouveau espoir. Son garçon sera enfant unique. Elle caressa son ventre alors qu'un coup de pied lui répondit.

Oui, c'était son unique ange.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu court mais il ne s'agit que du prologue.**

 **N'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos avis.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Certes le prologue était un peu court mais voici la suite. Il en aura une autre demain matin. Mais ce week-end, je ne serai pas là donc pas de chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance.**

 **Merci pour les reviews**

 **Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

 _ **.**_

Aichi se tenait sur le cheval de son père alors qu'il galopait vers le royaume Kagero. Le jeune garçon venait d'avoir cinq ans. Né au mois de Juin, le jeune prince avait appris qu'il allait passer ses vacances d'été chez la meilleure amie de sa mère, la reine Elga. Le petit avait des cheveux bleus avec une mèche plus longue que les autres. Ses yeux de la même couleur scrutaient les prairies tandis que Georges soupira. Il ne faisait que suivre les directives de sa défunte épouse, morte à l'accouchement. Enfin, lorsque Shizuka lui avait parlé de son envie de fiancé Aichi avec le prince Kai, l'avait ravi. L'union entre leur deux royaumes était pour lui une excellente idée. Il avait été ami avec le défunt roi Kagero savoir qu'il pouvait réunir leur patrie le remplissait de joie.

Les portes de l'immense château s'ouvrirent laissant passer le cortège royal. Aichi vit un beau palais de couleur rouge. Une fontaine avec une belle statue d'un grand dragon fort et puissant. Une femme vêtue d'une longue robe couleur verte arriva toute souriante, sa tenue contrastait avec la décoration de son château. Un valet aida Aichi à descendre du cheval. Le garçon regardait autour de lui comme une petite créature effrayée. Dès que son père toucha ses pieds au sol. Aichi alla se cacher derrière son paternel.

-Georges, je suis ravie de vous revoir, s'exclama la reine.

\- Moi aussi Elga, mais où est donc Kai ? Je ne le vois pas.

\- Il doit jouer avec Miwa. Ce petit ange doit être le fameux Aichi, sourit-elle en voyant le garçon de cinq ans.

\- Et oui.

\- Il ressemble à sa mère comme je l'avais prédit. Tu veux jouer avec mon fils Kai, il est gentil.

Aichi regarda son père qui hocha la tête l'informant qu'il n'avait pas de souci. Timide, le garçon partit à l'exploration de l'immense demeure inconnue. Chaque mur avait des tableaux, des vases d'une valeur inestimable. L'explorateur ne s'attendait pas à autant de richesse dans ce royaume depuis qu'il était né, Aichi n'était presque jamais sortit de son château donc il profitait de sa sortie pour découvrir un nouvel univers.

Des bruits d'épée l'attirèrent et Aichi, curieux. Remarquant dans une salle qui semblait être la salle du trône deux garçons se battant à l'épée. L'un était blond aux yeux tandis que le deuxième ressemblait à la reine mais avec des traits plus masculin et sérieux. Les deux joueurs frappaient l'autre une arme en bois. Aichi se cacha derrière une colonne pour admirer les personnes qui jouaient. Le petit n'osait pas embêter. Il regarda la pièce se disant qu'elle ressemblait à celle de son père. Aichi allait partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la reine et le roi Georges. La première remarqua le petit caché derrière la colonne. Les deux bagarreurs avaient stoppé le jeu en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

-Alors, prince Aichi, allez leur dire « bonjour », incita la reine. Kai vient dire « bonjour » à nos invités.

Le garçon au regard froid s'approcha en soupirant. Il vint vers le petit qui remarquait que le fameux Kai était plutôt grand. Malgré ses yeux glacials, le prince Kagero avait tout d'une allure royale. Aichi se sentit intimidé surtout avec ses pansements sur son visage à cause de sa maladresse.

Kai semblait jugé le prince visiteur.

-Kai, je te présente le prince du royaume Royal Paladin, Sendou Aichi. Il est le fils de ma défunte amie Shizuka.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer prince Kai, répondit timidement Aichi en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le prince adverse ne répondit pas et sa mère claqua de sa langue devant le manque de respect de son propre fils.

-Enchanté, prince Aichi, dit-il de mauvaise foi.

La mère sourit à moitié et décida de laisser les jeunes entre eux.

-Allez jouer avec eux prince Aichi, incita la reine Elga poussant légèrement le garçon vers les deux aînés.

Le deuxième sourit et se présenta comme étant Miwa, le meilleur ami de Kai. Ce dernier appela le garçon pour qu'ils reprennent le combat à l'épée. Miwa s'excusa auprès d'Aichi avant de retourner vers son meilleur ami. Ils reprirent les armes en bois et commencèrent un nouveau duel sous l'œil ennuyé d'Aichi qui voulait faire autre chose que de rester planter comme un piquet pendant que les deux garçons tentaient de prouver à l'autre qu'il était le plus fort. Finalement, Aichi quitta la salle du trône pour explorer le château. Il ouvrit des portes au hasard cherchant un endroit où il pouvait s'occuper en attendant le souper.

Dans sa quête, il trouva une gigantesque bibliothèque et entra à l'intérieur. Aichi était époustouflé par tant de culture présent dans cette pièce. Les étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond. Il fouilla entre les différents livres pour trouver un ouvrage qui l'intéressait et il commença à lire. Ses précepteurs lui avaient appris à lire, il avait donc l'habitude de prendre un livre dans une étagère de sa bibliothèque pour le feuilleter. Il lut une belle histoire. Ses pieds battaient l'air alors qu'il tournait régulièrement les pages de l'ouvrage.

Il était concentré dans sa lecture, tellement qu'il ne savait pas que sa disparition avait fait un sacré remue-ménage. La reine Elga paniquait en hurlant sur Kai d'être aussi irresponsable. Le roi Georges appela son fils mais personne ne lui répondait.

Aichi sourit en lisant un passage lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il regarda en direction de la porte avant de se lever, récupérant le livre qu'il étudiait. Le garçon ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et son père vit son fils. Il courut pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le roi embrassa son enfant avant de s'éloigner en portant Aichi. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait il se laissa aller contre son père. Ce dernier caressa les cheveux de son fils, ravi de le savoir sain et sauf. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Aichi serait allé dans la bibliothèque du château en voyant le livre qu'il tenait contre son torse.

-Je suis désolé Elga, nous descendrons pour le souper dans une demi-heure, annonça Georges.

La reine hocha la tête alors qu'elle recommença à tergiverser sur l'histoire de la disparition. Kai regarda le petit partir avec son père se moquant des dires de sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'appréciait pas du tout le garçon de presque trois ans son cadet. Sa mère l'avait certes déjà disputé pour certaines choses mais là c'était littéralement disproportionné. Il n'était pas noté « baby-sitter » sur son front. De plus, le gamin savait exactement ce qu'il faisait sinon il ne serait pas resté un moment dans cette bibliothèque. Il partit dans ses appartements pour se débarbouiller. Sa mère voulait qu'il fasse bonne impression auprès de ses invités. Kai s'habilla de ses vêtements de prince avant de partir pour la salle à manger.

Sa mère se trouvait déjà à sa place et Kai s'installa à côté d'elle. Les couverts étaient installés de telle sorte que les hôtes et les convives soient en face l'un des autres. La porte s'ouvrit et les invités vinrent se présenter devant la reine et le prince. Aichi semblait gêné face au regard froid que lui lançait Kai. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises et un défilé de domestiques arriva avec des plats aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Aichi se régalait en goutant à chaque aliment présenté. Il essayait de faire abstraction des regards que lui lançaient Kai. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son aîné le fixait comme s'il voulait qu'Aichi finisse carboniser sur place.

Il baissa la tête se concentrant sur son assiette et son dessert. A la fin du repas, le roi et la reine prirent congés laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la pièce. Aichi essaya de sourire mais Kai l'en dissuada.

-Ne cherche pas à faire ton gentil, répliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là mais sache une chose, je ne compte pas faire ami avec toi.

Aichi le regarda surpris avant de baisser la tête. Il descendit de sa chaise, s'inclina avant de quitter la salle à manger. Il rentra dans ses appartements où le livre qu'il avait emprunté se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Son père allait dormir dans la pièce à côté de la sienne. Une porte attenait à la sienne. La chambre était grande et luxueuse. Aichi s'installa sur le lit pour continuer à lire tranquillement.

Des coups à la porte retentirent et Aichi autorisa la personne à rentrer. Son père sourit en voyant son fils lire.

-Tu t'exerces ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais lire père, répliqua gentiment Aichi avec un petit sourire.

\- Tes précepteurs me disent tout ce que tu fais et ils ne tarissent pas d'éloge à ton sujet. Je suis fier de toi et ta mère le serait également.

\- Elle me manque.

\- C'est normal mon trésor. Elle me manque à moi aussi, j'aurai aimé que tu la connaisses.

\- Vous m'en parlez suffisamment pour que j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

\- Et Kai ? demanda Georges.

\- Il ne m'aime pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le garçon le plus adorable qui existe.

Le père chatouilla son fils qui rit à gorge déployée face aux attentions de son père. Ils s'aimaient et n'hésitaient pas à le montrer. Georges embrassa son fils avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit en espérant que les choses s'arrangeront entre son enfant et l'héritier de la famille Kagero.

Aichi continua de lire ne sachant pas que son père préparait un plan avec Elga pour que les deux garçons puissent s'apprécier. La reine rit en imaginant la tête de leur petit.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite, avant de vous laisser pour tout un week-end. Vous aurez normalement la suite Lundi matin, ne vous en faîtes pas.**

 **Je vous remercie pour les reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 02**_

 _ **.**_

Deux ans étaient passés et Aichi soupirait alors qu'il essaya de lire tranquillement au pied d'un arbre. C'était le troisième été qu'il passait en compagnie de Kai et de son ami Miwa. Actuellement, les deux garçons hurlaient dans une cabane installée en haut d'un arbre l'empêchant de se concentrer dans sa lecture. Le prince avait fait demander à ses hommes de lui construire cette fameuse planque parce qu'il savait une chose. Aichi avait le vertige ainsi dans la petite maison en bois, ils étaient tranquilles, sans prince « casse-pied » comme aimait bien l'appeler l'héritier Kagero.

Seulement, la reine l'avait forcé à rester auprès de Kai et donc en gentil garçon il avait pris son livre et était resté au pied de l'arbre, écoutant les deux amis piaillaient comme des poules. Les deux princes ne s'appréciaient pas et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur parent les forçait à rester ensemble. Aichi se demandait si dans une vie intérieur, il avait été odieux pour l'obliger à vivre un tel cauchemar durant deux étés dont celui-ci. L'année dernière, Kai était venu dans son château avec Miwa. Les deux garçons s'étaient construits un fort avec des draps interdisant l'entrée à Aichi qui avait rouspété affirmant qu'il était chez lui et qu'il allait où il voulait. Kai avait répliqué que _lui_ était un invité royal donc il faisait ce qu'il voulait dans _ses_ appartements. De plus, les précepteurs d'Aichi étaient venus le chercher pour une nouvelle leçon, faisant bien rire le prince de l'autre royaume.

Il pensait que l'été était un moment de joie. Pour lui, cela ressemblait plus à une punition qu'autre chose.

-Hey Miwa ! Tu sais comment on appelle un prince maladroit ? demanda Kai avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Un Aichi, se moqua-t-il.

Le garçon commençait à s'énerver en entendant une énième blague pourrie sur sa personne. Il claqua son livre furieusement avant de découvrir un morceau de bois qui était relié à la cabane. Aichi frappa doucement dedans avant de s'éloigner discrètement alors que la cabane s'effondra. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Miwa et Kai sortirent des décombres de bois. Il n'était pas tombé de bien haut pour les tuer mais assez pour qu'ils aient mal. Aichi alla prévenir leur parent que la cabane s'est effondrée, ni vu ni connu, il garda sa petite place d'ange aux yeux de la reine Elga et de son père. Qui avait dit qu'un ange devait forcément avoir une auréole sur la tête.

Les garçons furent immédiatement amenés à l'hôpital. Kai avait une fracture au bras il avait atterri sur ce membre. Le prince fusilla Aichi alors qu'il se faisait remercier par Elga et par Georges de les avoir prévenus rapidement. L'aîné savait que si sa super cabane s'était effondrée c'était la faute de ce sale gosse. Aichi se trouvait en dessous de la maison en bois avant qu'elle tombe comme un château de cartes. Comment avait-il pu en sortir indemne ? Il était sûr à cent pour cent que le « petit ange » devait être responsable de son bras en écharpe. Miwa lui avait le pied dans le plâtre.

Elga, inquiète pour son fils, décida qu'il reste dans sa chambre. Elle avait même demandé à Aichi de lui apporter des plateaux repas pour qu'il puisse manger dans son lit sans faire trop de mouvement. Le petit ange accepta mais au fond de lui il rouspéta de devoir être le valet de pied de ce sale prince de Kai. Surtout lorsqu'il refusa son plat affirmant que le jeune garçon de sept ans avait empoisonné, craché dans son plat. Accidentellement, il renversa la soupe dans le lit de Kai, s'excusant faussement citant sa maladresse. Elga demanda à refroidir rapidement son fils changeant ses draps et son pyjamas. Aichi pleurait présentant des excuses à tour de bras s'en voulant d'avoir brûlé Kai avec la soupe. Ce dernier ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ces larmes et à ces paroles dénuées de sens. Seulement, sa mère tomba dans le panneau caressant ses cheveux affirmant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle demanda à Aichi d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour prendre un nouveau livre.

Le garçon sécha ses larmes avant de sourire pour aller dans son endroit favori. Kai rouspéta en voyant que le « petit ange » sortait encore avec un sourire et une voix douce.

-Kai soit gentil avec Aichi, dit sa mère. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

\- Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ? s'exclama Kai. C'est sa faute si ma cabane est désormais détruite.

\- Allons Kai, les accidents arrivent, pourquoi dis-tu que c'est Aichi ? Il ne fait pas de mal à une mouche. Son père me l'a dit.

\- Oui et bien c'est un menteur ! répliqua Kai.

\- Tu sais, je suis allé au royaume de Georges plusieurs fois. J'ai vu plusieurs fois Aichi seul. Une fois, il avait fini avec des bleus parce que ses aînés lui mettaient la misère à cause de son rang et parce que les croyances sont dures là-bas. Personne ne croit qu'Aichi est le fils du roi Georges.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sa mère avant sa naissance affirmait que son enfant était une bénédiction de la divinité Blaster Blade. Et elle est morte en donnant naissance à son fils. Les plus grands croyants disent que c'est une punition divine pour avoir menti. Georges sait qu'Aichi est bel et bien son fils, il n'y a aucun doute. Certes, il ressemble à Shizuka mais il a une marque de naissance, la même que celle de son père. Sur sa hanche droite, il a un petit bronzage en forme de lune comme Georges. La preuve que c'est bien son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Un prince bâtard ou non reste un prince. Sa mère était princesse de sang royal. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, il est l'héritier au trône. Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec moi.

\- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que jamais Aichi ne s'est plaint lorsqu'on le brutalisait. Je pense que s'il te blesse volontairement, c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison car il n'est pas violent.

Kai bouda sachant que sa propre mère était encore du côté d'Aichi. Comment ce sale gamin pouvait-il embrouiller l'esprit des adultes ? Il se disait que peut-être il s'agissait de ses yeux d'un bleu trop innocent, de sa bouille de bébé. Oui, le prince était trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il soupira en voyant sa mère quitter la pièce. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il voulait autre chose qu'un gamin dans ses pattes.

Aichi était installé sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, des livres l'entouraient. Il en avait trouvé plein qui pouvait l'intéresser. La porte s'ouvrit sur son père qui soupira en voyant son fils la tête dans les bouquins.

-Aichi, dit-il désespéré. Il fait beau dehors pourtant tu restes à l'extérieur. Viens, nous allons boire du thé.

Le garçon soupira avant de mettre un marque page pour retrouver où il s'était arrêté. Il prit son ouvrage avec lui, suivant son père à travers les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une domestique, le roi demanda à servir un plateau dans le jardin. Ils s'installèrent sous une coupole en pierre dont les pieds étaient entourés par un rosier dont ses fleurs avaient la couleur rouge. Ils s'assirent et la servante arriva avec une théière en porcelaine ainsi qu'un magnifique service à thé. Une délicate odeur de camomille dansait l'air tandis que la femme versait le liquide dans les tasses avant de les donner à la famille Royal Paladin. Aichi trempa ses lèvres avant de poser son récipient dans la petite coupelle.

-Aichi, nous devons parler de tout ceci. Je sais que tu es responsable de la chute de Kai et que tu as fait exprès de brûler légèrement le prince. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Père, soupira-t-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'amenez ici. Je veux rentrer à la maison, ici, j'ai l'impression qu'on me déteste.

\- Ce sont des amis à ta mère.

\- Je sais mais… Kai a été méchant avec moi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Oui mais ici, tu es en sécurité.

\- Je suis encore plus en sécurité à la maison.

Georges soupira en entendant les mots de son fils. Il semblerait que les choses resteront conflictuelles avec leurs fils. Kai détestait Aichi et ce dernier détestait le prince. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer lier leurs deux royaumes si les deux parties se haïssaient au point de se blesser mutuellement. Leurs actions pouvaient avoir des conséquences graves, leur deux pays jadis alliés allaient devenir ennemi s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. Seulement, il devait continuer le plan initial peut-être qu'un jour les deux garçons finiront par s'entendre.

La reine pensait la même en buvant son thé. Elle priait en regardant la statue le grand Draconic Overlord de leur venir en aide pour aider son fils un peu rebelle.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Désolée pour ce léger retard. Je suis rentrée tard dimanche et le chapitre n'était pas prêt pour ce matin. Veuillez m'excuser.**

 **En tout cas, j'avais passé un excellent week-end et j'espère que le votre était bien également.**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour les commentaires ainsi que les personnes qui lisent mes histoires sans se faire connaître.**

 **Sur ceux, voici la suite de l'histoire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapitre 03**_

 _ **.**_

La fête battait son plein au royaume Royal Paladin. Le peuple s'était déguisé pour l'occasion. Ils avaient les vêtements des Dieux. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Aichi sourit se promenant dans les rues habillées des habits du Dieu Marron, ce dernier était connu pour être un apprenti magicien. Il portait une toque blanche comme un libraire, des lunettes rouge ainsi qu'une longue tunique dans les tons bleus et blancs.

Le garçon se promenait et sautillait avec élégance, malgré ses quatorze ans, il était plutôt fin et petit. Les enfants couraient vers le prince, s'extasiant de voir en vrai l'héritier au trône. Aichi prenait le temps de saluer la foule tandis que derrière lui se trouvait le prince Kagero et son ami Miwa. Ce dernier ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la coutume du royaume mais il avait fait l'effort de se déguiser même si ses vêtements n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque divinité. Il portait un kimono blanc avec un long chapeau noir. Il tenait dans sa main droite un éventail. Kai lui était vêtu comme il s'habillait habituellement. Les festivités n'étaient pas ce qu'il aimait le plus. Surtout, il détestait le sourire d'Aichi. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être généreux avec chaque personne présente dans cette fête.

Le prince était escorté par son garde personnel du nom d'Olivier Gaillard. L'homme surveillait Aichi de très près faisant attention aux débordements du peuple. Ces derniers s'extasiaient de pouvoir parler avec l'héritier et surtout de passer du temps avec lui. Kai ne comprenait pas le dévouement des citoyens envers Aichi. Il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises le visage du prince surtout quand ce dernier se trouvait en compagnie d'Olivier. Kai détestait également le garde, il voyait les regards qu'il lançait à l'héritier et honnêtement il en était dégoûté. Aichi et lui devaient être fiancé selon leur parent et voir ce type autour de celui qui devait inévitablement partager sa vie le répugnait.

Miwa soupira en voyant les regards foudroyants de son meilleur ami. Certes, Kai avait rechigné en apprenant que bien avant la naissance d'Aichi, leur mère avait décidé de les mettre ensemble. Seulement, il savait que son meilleur ami avait un faible pour le jeune garçon déguisé en sorcier. Cela se voyait dans les gestes de Kai qu'il était finalement tombé sous son charme. D'un côté, qui pouvait résister à une personne aussi mignonne qu'Aichi ? Même Olivier, le garde du corps, semblait vouloir le prince. Dans ces conditions, il y avait un conflit d'intérêt et Kai n'avouera jamais qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme.

Aichi, lui, ne se souciait pas des états d'âme du prince derrière lui. Il pouvait enfin participer à cette journée qui représentait un jour de fête dans son royaume. Le garçon voyait toujours les festivités de sa fenêtre ou encore il ne pouvait tout simplement ne pas étant dans le pays de Kai. Son père l'avait autorisé imposant ses conditions, qu'il soit rentré avant le couché du soleil, qu'il reste près d'Olivier et du prince Kai et que justement ce dernier participe aux festivités locales. Aichi regardait doucement derrière lui pour soupirer en voyant que comme toujours le prince n'avait aucun respect pour les traditions de son pays. Cette fête représentait beaucoup pour lui. Elle célébrait les Dieux de leur royaume. Aichi était ravi cependant d'avoir Miwa et Olivier à ses côtés. Le premier parce que même s'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de leur pays avait fait l'effort de ses déguiser, même si cela ne représentait aucun membre de leur divinité. Et Olivier, tout simplement parce que son garde du corps était devenu son meilleur ami et confident. Malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas Kai, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de drôle de sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. Olivier en avait certes ri affirmant que passer ses étés en compagnie de quelqu'un on apprenait tout de même à le connaître. Aichi ne pouvait donner que raison à son ami, malgré tout, il avait appris à connaître le prince, il lui trouvait des défauts à la pelle mais également des qualités. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Kai était quelqu'un d'extrêmement loyal lorsque cela concerne ses amis. Il l'avait bien vu lorsque Miwa était tombé malade, le prince allait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de son ami, cherchant presque à payer les soins médicaux. Aichi avait été touché en voyant la générosité de son supposé « fiancé ». Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point le prince Kagero était un homme formidable ? Il fallait être aveugle ou rester sur son attitude froide pour ne pas voir le cœur en or de Kai. Et c'était ça qui le faisait tomber peu à peu sous le charme du prince. Seulement, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas réciproque donc il préférait taire ces sentiments naissants.

La fête battait son plein, les citoyens étaient enchantés de pouvoir être proche de leur prince. Des chants religieux sifflaient dans les rues et les villageois dansaient. Olivier tendit sa main à Aichi qui accepta de danser avec lui sous le regard furax de Kai. Miwa rit.

-On dirait que tu perds ton prince vu la façon dont Olivier s'occupe de lui.

\- Je ne perds rien du tout. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Nous ne sommes pas un couple.

\- Oui sauf te battre aux cartes et se trouver un autre que toi, énonça Miwa. Sinon à part ça, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Il ne m'a pas battu aux cartes, je le laisse gagner nuance.

\- Oui c'est ce que tu dis.

Aichi revint vers eux avec un immense sourire.

-Vous venez danser la fête serait encore mieux si vous participez, proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Miwa en s'élançant dans la foule.

Le prince regarda Kai et ce dernier s'éloigna d'Aichi annonça par ce geste qu'il ne veut pas participer aux festivités. Olivier vint au côté de son maître pour lui proposer de rester parmi eux. Son cœur se serra à la pensée du prince le rejetant encore une fois.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre son bras. Aichi vit un petit enfant en pleure, il était vêtu des habits du Dieu Llew, apprenti chevalier. Olivier alla parler au petit garçon mais le prince lui demanda de ne pas intervenir.

-J'ai perdu ma maman, annonça l'enfant entre deux pleures.

Aichi se sentit responsable du petit. Il demanda à Olivier d'aller avertir les patrouilleurs qu'un enfant s'était perdu. Le garde réticent alla chercher de l'aide laissant le prince avec le garçon qui continuait à pleurer. L'héritier ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'enfant avant celui-ci. Il décida d'aller l'installer sur des cagettes en bois à côté d'un stand. Aichi tenta de réconforter le gamin mais soudainement les pleures se turent et le garçon regarda le prince avec une lueur folle.

-A moi, gronda sa voix alors qu'il se transforma en adulte.

Aichi sentit la poigne ferme de l'homme, le prince voulut hurler mais l'individu posa un tissu sur son nez. L'odeur lui fit tourner la tête.

Kai chercha des yeux le prince lorsqu'il vit Aichi sur l'épaule d'un homme portant un capuchon. L'héritier Kagero ne réfléchit pas et prit dans le premier stand à sa portée un arc et une flèche. Le prince visa rapidement avant de décrocher sa flèche dans le dos de l'individu qui crissa de douleur. Kai courut rapidement sachant que blesser l'homme serait plus lent. Le prince rattrapa le kidnappeur alors qu'Olivier et les gardes royaux l'entourèrent.

-Relâchez le prince ! ordonna Olivier sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Kai lui tendit une nouvelle fois arc avec une flèche qui pointait cette fois-ci vers le cœur de l'homme si ce dernier refusait de libérer Aichi.

L'individu comprit qu'il était perdu surtout en voyant le roi Georges vêtu en Alfred intervenir.

-Pour l'instant, vous avez peut-être gagné mais un jour prochain, je récupérerai tout ce que vous aimez roi Georges, déclara l'homme lançant le prince que Kai récupéra rapidement avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

L'homme disparut dans un nuage sombre laissant le peuple perplexe. Miwa alla vers l'attroupement alors que le roi Georges ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer au palais, la fête pour eux était terminée. Olivier voulut récupérer Aichi mais Kai le garda contre lui. Ce dernier ne souhaitait pas que le garde prenne le garçon endormi, pour lui, il s'agissait de la faute d'Olivier si le prince avait failli être enlevé.

En rentrant au palais, le roi avait voulu avoir une explication sur comment son fils avait pu se retrouver seul. Olivier relata les faits qu'il connaissait ainsi que l'ordre de son prince d'aller chercher les autorités compétentes pour aider l'enfant à retrouver ses parents. Georges soupira comprenant que son fils avait simplement voulu aider son peuple. Seulement, le danger était de partout même auprès des enfants. Le problème était que Kai ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Olivier n'aurait jamais dû laisser le prince seul même avec un enfant.

Le prince avait quitté la salle d'audience se disant que la prochaine fois, il tuera ce type qui cherchait à kidnapper Aichi.

Ce dernier soupira dans sa chambre, il attendait sa sentence pour avoir manqué de vigilance. Seulement, il ne semblait pas préoccupé au contraire. Un sourire heureux était présent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Kai marcher dans les jardins en compagnie de Miwa. Il avait entendu que le premier l'avait sauvé en plantant une flèche dans le dos de son ravisseur. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que des petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle qualité à Kai, et celle-ci le rendait encore plus amoureux de lui.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Le prochain sera bien évidemment présent demain seulement en fin d'après-midi. Puisqu'il faut 24 heures minimum avant de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre sans souci.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur votre lecture.**

 **Et moi je vous dis "A la prochaine"!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comme promis voici la suite de l'histoire!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et je vous dis bonne lecture n'ayant pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 04**_

 _ **.**_

Le roi était impatient, aujourd'hui était un jour important. Kai allait enfin annoncer qui sera la personne à ses côtés en tant que roi de Kagero. Le roi Georges entendait déjà le nom de son fils Aichi retentir dans la salle après des années de préparation pour ce grand jour. Son enfant se tenait devant son miroir encore plus mignon que lorsqu'il était petit. Ses traits angéliques s'étaient affinés, il pouvait dire adieu à ses rondeurs de bébé. Désormais, son fils ressemblait à un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Ses yeux bleus innocents s'admiraient dans le miroir alors qu'il portait la tenue princière. Un long manteau blanc avec des liserés bleus, un pantalon en toile noir et un tee-shirt blanc cassé. Tout en lui éveillant la pureté et l'innocence. Le peuple adorait son héritier et rêvait de le voir en compagnie du prince Kai. Ce mariage était attendu par des milliers de personnes et Georges espérait que ce soir, ce soit enfin la concrétisation de nombreuses années de préparatif.

Le roi n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu que le prince Kagero ne laissait pas son fils indifférent, du moins depuis la tentative de kidnapping. Une coiffeuse entra dans la pièce pour finir les petites retouches dans les cheveux du jeune garçon. Elle voulait rendre le prince irrésistible, mais même sans ses doigts de fée, Aichi était un homme très beau naturellement. En regardant son fils, Georges ne put qu'être fier de sa progéniture. Shizuka avait fait du bon boulot malgré son absence, sa présence perdurait.

Dans la salle, la reine Elga avait vu les choses en grand pour cette soirée. Les princesses et les princes défilaient devant les yeux ennuyés de Kai qui cherchait Miwa du regard pour le trouver en compagnie du prince Ren et de son époux le prince Tetsu. Le futur roi ne comprenait pas comment les deux amants avaient pu tomber amoureux malgré la machination de leurs parents pour les marier. Il ne voulait pas se marier avec Aichi, il méritait mieux que le prince des Royals Paladins. Surtout que le jeune prince n'était pas du tout son style.

Elga se tenait au buffet et discuter avec des membres importants de la société lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi Georges qui lui fit un clin d'œil informant la reine que son fils était prêt à entrer en scène. La dame frappa de ses mains pour une entrée en matière des plus spectaculaires pour le fiancé de son enfant.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent sous le regard surpris des convives qui ne comprenaient rien du tout. Une belle musique retentit dans la salle alors qu'un projecteur illumina une entrée. Kai écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Aichi qui descendait les marches d'escalier pour rejoindre la piste de danse où des hommes et des femmes sifflèrent le prince avec envie.

Aichi n'aimait pas du tout cette mise en scène, il sentait le regard de tous les convives de la reine sur lui. En arrivant en bas des marches, le prince eut la surprise de trouver Kai qui lui tendait sa main.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse, votre altesse ? proposa Kai.

Un peu perdu et devant tous ces yeux qui le fixaient, Aichi accepta la main tendue alors qu'ils allèrent au centre de la pièce pour débuter une valse. Le cœur du plus jeune tambourinait alors qu'une main se posa sur sa hanche pour les rapprocher. Kai conduisait la danse et ne put s'empêcher de trouver le prince magnifique, il se demandait où était passé le gamin timide et couvert de blessure qu'il avait rencontré dix ans auparavant. Le petit bébé ange maladroit était devenu une créature encore plus belle. Les rougeurs sur ses joues ne le rendaient que plus adorable.

Aichi se sentait partir dans un monde où il n'y avait que Kai qui comptait. Le prince avait changé également, il semblait être encore plus beau à présent. Ses yeux verts le fixaient avec une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il ne savait pas comment la prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes délicatement. Sous le choc, Aichi ne bougea pas avant de se rendre compte que le prince qui hante ses rêves l'embrassait. Il répondit au baiser avant que le futur roi ne se sépare de son promis. L'héritier Kagero s'éloigna d'Aichi avant d'annoncer la phrase qui choqua le garçon.

-Annoncez notre mariage !

Le prince Royal Paladin regardait autour de lui pour entendre des exclamations et des cris de joie. Aichi ne comprenait rien du tout, depuis quand était-il en couple ? Le baiser ? Tout le monde pouvait s'embrasser. Kai ne pouvait pas décider pour deux, surtout après toutes ces années où il lui a montré qu'il n'était rien du tout. Aichi hurla dans la salle, se fichant de perdre ses bonnes manières de prince héritier, seulement, on parlait d'un avenir important et non de savoir quoi prendre au petit déjeuner. Durant dix ans, le prince avait subi l'attitude froide et austère de Kai, voilà maintenant que le futur roi retourne sa veste.

Les regards se portèrent sur Aichi qui fusilla le prince du regard.

-Un peu savoir à quoi vous jouez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix furieuse. Avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit, il faut peut-être me consulter.

\- Vous avez pourtant répondu à mon baiser.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Il s'agit d'une décision importante et tu n'as pas à le faire pour nous deux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis la personne pour toi ?

\- Je sais que tu es le bon, tu es tellement magnifique.

\- Euh… Merci. Mais quoi d'autre ? Depuis que je suis tout petit, je sais à quoi je ressemble mais y a-t-il autres choses ?

La foule retint son souffle sachant que la réponse du prince sera décisif dans le choix d'Aichi. Elga regarda les deux garçons se rongeant les ongles. Finalement, Kai donna sa réponse.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre, répondit-il sous les cris choqués de la salle et le regard déçu d'Aichi.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, ma réponse est « non ». Il n'aura pas de mariage. Je pense que je vais retourner chez moi, je vous remercie prince Kai de m'avoir accueilli durant ces années.

Kai voulut arrêter Aichi pour rattraper ses mots mais le prince disparut dans la foule. Il ne voyait qu'une masse de cheveux bleus avant que celle-ci aussi disparaisse de sa vue. Le cœur du prince se rendit compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de dire. Seulement, il ne pouvait arrêter Aichi, il entendait sa mère pleurer dans la foule sachant qu'il venait de tout gâcher.

Le lendemain à la première heure, Miwa, Elga et Kai étaient devant les portes du château pour saluer le prince Aichi et le roi Georges qui quitteront le royaume pour retourner chez eux. Le futur souverain voulut parler à son « promis » mais ce dernier refusait un regard comme s'il voulait rester fier. Elga ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller son fils du regard. Elle savait que son enfant avait gâché des années de préparation. Seulement, Kai ne la regardait pas, concentrer sur Aichi qui rentrait dans le carrosse les saluant. Le roi Georges s'inclina avant de suivre son fils.

En voyant le convoi partir avec Olivier en tête, Kai se promit de récupérer son prince.

Le soir-même, il discutait avec Miwa et Ren. Le premier faisait une partie d'échec truqué avec son prince.

-Tu devais tenter d'écrire une belle biographie « Comment perdre l'amour de sa vie en neuf syllabes seulement ». Il te demande s'il y a autre chose chez lui qui te plaît et tu réponds « je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre ». Il y a bien autre chose que tu aimes chez le prince Aichi que sa beauté angélique.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Aichi est tellement…, le prince râla. Il y a tellement d'adjectif pour le qualifier. Oui, il n'y a pas que la beauté chez lui qui me fait fondre.

\- Oui et tu as mis dix ans à t'en rendre compte. Le prince est plus qu'un joli minois. Seulement, tu as toujours eu peur de tes sentiments le concernant. Je te connais Kai, combien de fois as-tu voulu tuer le garde d'Aichi parce qu'il était trop proche de ton homme ? Tiens, tu vas perdre ton roi, dit Miwa en regardant le plateau.

\- C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Seulement, je vais le récupérer, je vais prouver à Aichi que c'est lui que je veux et personne d'autre. Effectivement, il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte chez lui. Il me suffira de saisir ma chance pour le prouver à mon ange. Echec et mat.

Miwa regarda le plateau d'un air surpris.

A l'extérieur, Aichi soupira en regardant la fenêtre ne souhaitant pas voir le visage déçu de son père. Il savait qu'il aurait dû accepter la demande de Kai. Seulement, le garçon ne pouvait pas se marier avec une personne qui ne voit que l'apparence. Il était plus qu'un joli minois, il le savait qu'il était beau, le royaume le criait sur tous les toits que le prince héritier ressemblait à un ange. Seulement, le physique n'était qu'éphémère. Aichi mourrait de chagrin si finalement il trouve le prince avec une autre personne que lui dans sa couche, un intrus encore plus beau que lui.

-Je ne te comprends pas, fils. Que voulais-tu entendre ?

\- Qu'il m'aimait pour autre chose que le fait que je suis mignon. Je crois tout de même que je suis plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais Aichi, tu l'aimes ?

\- C'est pour cela que mon choix est important dans ce genre de situation. Imagine qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est moi qui souffrira.

\- Mon garçon.

\- Je sais c'est stupide mais j'ai mes raisons.

Soudain, le carrosse pila. Des coups furent frappés et le roi vit Olivier informant son souverain qu'un arbre bloquait le passage. Le roi demanda à son fils de rester à l'intérieur. Aichi se retrouva enfermer dans la cabine alors qu'il entendit des cris à l'extérieur. Il regardait les murs à droite et à gauche cherchant une deuxième issus pour sortir. Son père avait verrouillé la sortie pour l'empêcher de partir.

D'un coup, elle s'ouvrit mais sur un inconnu.

-Comme promis, je récupère ce qui appartient au roi Georges, dit l'homme d'une voix froide.

Au palais, Olivier poussa les portes durement alors qu'il était gravement blessé. Ren ordonna immédiatement une équipe médicale. Kai courut à la rencontre du garde.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous avons subi une embuscade. J'ai couru pour aller chercher de l'aide sous l'ordre du roi, dit-il avant de s'évanouir.

\- Aichi, souffla le prince courant à l'extérieur pour rapidement enfourché son cheval avant de quitter le palais sous les cris de ses amis.

Kai trouva rapidement le lieu du combat et vit que le carrosse était presque entièrement renversé. Il chercha son prince pour trouver une carte par terre. Le futur roi écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le nom « Blaster Blade ». Lorsqu'il toucha la carte, il sentit son esprit voyager pour tomber devant une divinité en armure. Le chevalier planta son épée dans le sol rocheux.

-Bonjour à vous prince Kai, j'imagine que vous m'avez déjà vu dans le royaume des Royals Paladins.

\- Vous êtes Blaster Blade, la divinité qui a béni le prince Aichi.

\- Effectivement. Si je suis apparu c'est pour une bonne raison. Le roi Georges est mort. Aichi est désormais le roi de notre nation, seulement, mon protéger a été enlevé par une créature qui cherche à récupérer tout ce qui appartenait au feu le roi Georges dont Aichi.

\- Qui est cette personne ?

\- Prends garde élu de Draconic Overlord, il ne s'agit pas d'une personne mais d'une créature aux pouvoirs redoutables, ne fie surtout pas aux apparences, elles pourraient te tromper car cette créature n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. Sois prudent.

La vision disparut ne laissant que le vide dans le cœur de Kai qui comprit avoir perdu son prince.

-Je te promets Aichi de te retrouver, même si je dois y passer ma vie.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Nous sommes à peu près à la moitié de l'histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire**

 **A la prochaine!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée pour l'attente que vous avez subi.**

 **Je vous remercie pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé et je suis ravie de pouvoir vous offrir cette suite.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 05**_

 _ **.**_

Loin du royaume, un château en ruine se tenait fièrement près d'un lac. Un ondin s'amusait à assembler des roseaux entre eux sous le regard désespéré d'une fée de l'eau. Cette dernière avait des cheveux argentés coupés à la hauteur de ses épaules. Son yeux vert d'eau fixait d'un air ennuyé le petit ondin.

-Que fais-tu encore ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais cueillir ces fleurs pour onii-san.

\- Pourquoi dont.

\- Parce que notre ami a besoin d'un baiser pour se libérer du sort qui le tient prisonnier ici.

La jeune fille soupira en sachant pertinemment que leur ami ne voudra pas l'embrasser. Ce dernier était amoureux d'une autre personne et puis le risque ne venait de la douve qui le séparait des fameuses fleurs. Il y avait des alligators qui feront tout pour manger un ondin bien cru. Le problème était que Kamui semblait bien décidé à aider leur ami. L'ondin souffla doucement avant de s'élancer.

-Juste comment vas-tu revenir ? demanda la fille.

Kamui écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser emporter par l'élan des roseaux plantés dans le sol. Le garçon fit des aller-retour entre l'eau et la terre avant d'être stoppé par un main. Le petit ondin ouvrit les yeux en découvrant son frère de cœur. Comme toujours, son ami était magnifique dans son manteau noir, dans ces habits, il ressemblait à un roi.

-Kamui que fais-tu encore ? rit la personne.

\- Aichi onii-san, je voulais t'offrir de magnifique fleur.

\- Tu es adorable mais c'était aussi très dangereux.

\- Je lui ai dit mais tu connais notre ami, il est têtu comme une mule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Misaki, tout va bien.

\- Et moi dans l'histoire ? J'ai voulu risquer ma vie pour récupérer ces fleurs.

\- Et je t'en remercie mais tu n'avais pas à le faire. Vous savez que le sorcier m'a jeté un sort pour me forcer à rester ici.

\- Oui, répondit la fée.

\- Une seule personne pourra le rompre.

\- Ton idiot de prince Kai parce que tu es amoureux de lui. Sinon tu dois accepter les conditions du sorcier, résuma Kamui en boudant.

\- Mais on sait tous les trois que cela n'arrivera pas. Je sais qu'un jour on se retrouvera. Je le sais, j'ai appris plein de choses au cours de mes années auprès de Kai, c'est que malgré tout il tient à moi. Je le sens en moi, et puis je ne dois pas perdre espoir sinon le sort me consumera.

\- Et tu disparaîtras pour toujours, finit Misaki d'une voix triste.

Aichi hocha la tête se regardant dans l'eau des douves. Il savait, non, il le sentait que Kai le cherchait malgré les dires du sorcier pour le faire capituler. C'était l'espoir de revoir le prince qui lui permettait de résister au sortilège.

Soudain, le bruit d'une personne blessée réveilla les trois amis. Ils virent un petit oiseau tomber du ciel. Ce dernier avait une aile plantée par une flèche. Aichi ordonna à ses amis de l'aider à soigner le volatile. Misaki et Kamui se posèrent sur le corps du blessé et le prince cassa la tige pour faire glisser doucement l'arme en dehors de l'aile avant de bander le membre blessé avec un morceau de tissus. Dès que son vêtement fut déchiré magiquement il se recousu. Aichi ne comprenait pas du tout ce phénomène mais il y avait plus urgent que sa garde-robe.

L'oiseau se réveilla avant de s'exciter. Le prince tenta de calmer, seulement, la vue de la flèche avait l'effet contraire.

-Si vous voulez m'aider, pourquoi avez-vous cette flèche ? croassa l'oiseau.

\- Je vous l'ai retiré, tenta Aichi.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda son aile avant de s'excuser humblement.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser cette confusion. Dans cette région, il a plein de chasseurs et je me suis fait tiré en ciel. Je me nomme Léon. Cette forme d'oiseau n'est qu'une image d'emprunt, je suis un sylphe.

L'oiseau se transforma en un garçon de petite taille comme Kamui et Misaki. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts et des violines. Il portait un uniforme bleu.

-Et vous ? demanda Léon.

\- Je suis Misaki, une fée des eaux. Le boudeur, c'est Kamui, un ondin.

\- Et je suis Sendou Aichi, plutôt prince Aichi. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler comme mes amis, Aichi.

\- C'est un honneur, votre altesse, dit Léon en faisant un baise-main.

\- Moi de même.

\- Mais que fait un prince de votre rang dans un lieu aussi reculé.

\- Je suis victime d'un mauvais sort causé par un sorcier.

Soudain, des fleurs magiques apparurent et les deux habitués poussèrent Léon qui ne comprenait rien du tout dans un buisson. Un homme arriva rapidement transformant le lieu en une magnifique allée de mariage. Aichi fronça les sourcils en sachant qui venait encore l'embêter et le narguer, Serra le sorcier. Ce dernier apparut en découvrant l'homme aux cheveux violets marcher dans le parterre de roses au sol. Il portait une armure en or et une couronne faite également d'or avec quelques rubis.

Aichi détourna les yeux pour ne pas encourager son kidnappeur.

-Mon bel ange.

\- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous ? demanda le prince.

\- Mais voyons c'est une chose totalement normal de vous vouloir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le prince Kai lui n'a jamais voulu de vous. Vous êtes tellement irrésistible. Je suis là moi.

Le prince se retourna pour fusiller le sorcier.

-Non, la seule chose que vous voulez, c'est le royaume de mon père. Je ne suis qu'un instrument dans votre quête.

\- Vous êtes dur votre altesse. Après tout, je suis le seul à venir vous voir, où est votre prince si aimant ? Il a dû se trouver une autre promise. Une femme qui doit être enceinte de son futur héritier. Vous n'êtes personne pour lui sinon il vous aurait déjà trouvé.

Un nouveau coup de poignard frappa durement la poitrine d'Aichi.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Alors peut-être qu'une nouvelle journée dans ta prison te fera réfléchir.

Aichi se sentit pousser vers le lac alors que la lune disparaissait. Des éclats de glace sortirent de l'eau pour envelopper le prince dans une prison. Serra grogna avant de partir en direction du château en ruine.

Léon écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant plus rien. Des pleures retentirent à côté de lui et il vit le prince mais le garçon ne semblait ne pas être là.

-Bon sang, que se passe-t-il. Comment pouvez-vous être dans la glace et ici ? demanda le sylphe surpris.

\- C'est le sort que m'a lancé le sorcier. Je ne suis qu'une sorte de fantôme, un esprit qui refuse d'abandonner. Ma vie tourne autour de ce lac depuis que j'ai été enlevé. Lorsque la lune touche un morceau de ma prison, je peux ramener mon esprit dans mon corps mais lorsqu'elle disparaît du lac, mon corps est devenu prisonnier comme maintenant et mon esprit sort.

\- Que se passe-t-il si ton esprit ne retourne pas dans votre corps ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que mon corps ne supporterait pas une longue séparation.

Kamui bouda en essayant de toucher son frère de cœur mais il ne put que traverser la matière. Misaki se sentait totalement désolée pour leur ami. Léon lui réfléchit. Il voulait rembourser sa dette auprès du prince. Et pour cela il devait le libérer du sortilège.

-Vous allez voir Aichi, je vais résoudre votre souci. Je vais vaincre ce sorcier.

\- Cela ne servira à rien. Il y a un moyen de rompre le maléfice, la personne que j'aime doit m'aimer en retour et en faire le vœu devant le monde entier. Seulement, plus les jours passent et plus l'espoir de le voir disparaît. La preuve est que mon esprit devient de plus en plus transparent. Je sens que malgré tout, je commence à abandonner l'espoir de voir Kai venir me chercher.

\- Ne perdez point espoir Aichi, nous allions amener votre aimé par où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais sorti de ce château. J'ignore totalement où je suis.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous devons tenter de trouver une carte, proposa Léon.

\- Attendez une minute, monsieur le sylphe qui pense tout régler d'un coup de baguette magique. Sachez qu'à l'intérieur de ce château se trouve un sorcier et qu'il nous fera tous la peau si nous volons ses biens, intervint Kamui.

\- On dirait que tu ne vas aider Aichi, répliqua Misaki.

\- Bien sur que si mais… Comment on trouve une carte sans tomber sur le sorcier ?

\- Je peux regarder. Je suis un esprit donc techniquement je peux voler et jamais il ne m'a vu sous cette forme. Je peux vérifier.

\- Bien dit prince, vous voyez Kamui, il y a toujours une solution à un problème.

\- Oui mais je te préviens Aichi. Nous les ondins, nous ne savons pas voler.

\- J'irai avec lui, sourit Léon. Etant une créature du vent, je peux apprendre à une personne à voler. Vous êtes prêt votre altesse pour votre premier baptême de l'air ?

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me le dire. En espérant que personne ne décide de me tuer.**

 **Sinon, une belle apparition de Léon (Si je n'avais pas Shun, je crois que je le prendrais bien. Shun: Quoi?) Oups, des problèmes, je vais vous laisser pour calmer mon jaloux.**

 **A la prochaine!**

 ***Partie retrouver son Shun*: Mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime mon chouchou, tu le sais bien!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je sais, vous pensez l'avoir hier soir, mais je préférais revenir au matin. Pour moi, c'est plus facile plutôt que d'attendre une certaines heures pour poster le chapitre.**

 **Donc voilà la suite, un peu courte mais ne vous faîtes ce n'est que passager.**

 **Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, on commence à arriver sur la fin de la fiction. Ne soyez pas triste, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Profitez du moment présent!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 06**_

 _ **.**_

Une flèche fusa l'air pour se loger en plein milieu de sa cible. Kai brandit une nouvelle fois son arc pour décrocher son arme mortelle. Cette dernier suivit le chemin de sa consœur. Le tireur soupira sachant que l'entraînement ne servait à rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé Aichi. Il sentait que son amour était vivant malgré les mois passés. Le peuple quant à lui, ne croyait pas pouvoir revoir leur prince héritier. La peur d'être attaqué à tout moment persistait dans l'esprit des villageois. Kai avait dû récupérer le royaume Royal Paladin étant le fiancé officiel du prince Aichi. Il s'agissait d'un honneur comme une sensation de trahison envers son bien-aimé. Il appartenait à son ange et il ne méritait d'être appelé de fiancé auprès de leur souverain disparu, pas après avoir blessé Aichi lors de la fête de fiançailles. S'il devait avoir un titre ce serait de prince des idiots pour avoir fait fuir l'amour de sa vie.

Miwa et Ren le retrouvèrent sur le terrain de tire en compagnie des musiciens royaux. Comme toujours, le prince Shadow Paladins venait se prélasser dans les cours du château pour s'amuser pendant que son époux Tetsu s'occuper de toutes les modalités concernant les royaumes voisins. L'homme devait sûrement prendre un thé avec la reine sur la terrasse. Kai regarda la troupe derrière le prince se demandant ce qu'avait encore prévu ses deux amis.

-Hey Kai ! s'exclama Miwa. On s'était dit que tu apprécierais t'entraîner sur des cibles mouvantes.

\- Monsieur Miwa, je me dois de protester, je suis un artiste pas une bête qu'on doit chasser, répliqua le chef d'orchestre.

\- Vous en êtes sûrs ? De toute façon avec Ren, nous avons cherché des volontaires mais les domestiques sont en congé pour l'après-midi, vous devez donc vous rendre utile pour une fois, rétorqua le meilleur ami de Kai. Et puis, ce sera un exercice parfait pour le prince, qu'en pensez-vous Ren ?

\- Effectivement, et puis ne vous en faîtes pas c'est sans danger. La pointe est englobée dans un tissu résistant et recouvert de peinture. Kai, je serai ton adversaire durant l'épreuve. J'ai perdu à la courte paille avec Miwa.

Ce dernier sourit sous le regard ennuyé du prince Kai qui regarda les flèches. Il prit celles de couleur rouge pour les mettre dans son carquois. Miwa appela les musiciens pour un rassemblement. Sans que quiconque ne comprenne, le garçon sortit son déguisement favori lançant des « Oh-Oh » amusés. Miwa savait que cette partie de tir à l'arc allait être drôle surtout en voyant les musiciens se vêtirent de leur costume d'animaux de mauvaise foi.

-Voyons rentrez dans la peau de votre personnage, je veux que mon sang de glace d'effroi en vous entendant.

Soudain, un musicien rugit comme un loup sous le regard choqué de Miwa. Il se tapa la tête avec son éventail.

-Pas vous Martin, vous n'êtes qu'un lapin, soupira-t-il se retenant de rire.

Kai, lui, se dit qu'il était entouré de bras cassé. Ren prit son arc et ses flèches pour affronter le prince. Seulement, le marié savait qu'il perdrait face à son ami. Le prince Kagero avait une bonne symbiose avec l'arc. Personne ne tirait mieux que Kai et leur ennemi devait se méfier d'un amant prêt à tout pour sauver l'homme de sa vie. Le résultat à la fin du combat était sans équivoque une belle victoire de Kai qui avait canardé le canard et touché le lapin à 100 points. Ren s'était incliné devant le prince avant que son propre vienne le chercher pour retourner dans leur royaume.

-Tu le retrouveras, lui confia Ren avec un sourire. Ne perds pas espoir. Il doit être quelque part à essayer de t'attendre.

Ren partit laissant Miwa seul avec Kai. Ce dernier regardait le ciel qui ressemblait au yeux d'Aichi. Il se promit une nouvelle fois de le retrouver. Le prince savait que s'il perdait espoir, il ne valait pas mieux que les prétendants d'Aichi qui ne voulait que le joli minois de son ange. Pour le prouver, il retourna dans la bibliothèque pour tenter de résoudre le mystère de Blaster Blade. Kai savait qu'en comprenant les dires de la divinité il pourra retrouver son amour. Il plongea dans les livres de l'immense bibliothèque. Le prince revoyait Aichi allongé sur le tapis lisant un ouvrage avec attention. Le regard bleuté se posa sur lui avec tellement d'amour. Toujours aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, un sourire ravi apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme de ses rêves. Il se leva tenant précieusement son livre contre lui. Kai alla poser sa main sur la joue de son amour mais il s'évapora, disparaissant de la pièce.

-Ne perds pas espoir Aichi, je te trouverai où que tu sois. Je vaincrai la créature qui te retient et cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je ne commettrai plus la même erreur.

Il vit à ses pieds un livre, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir des contes et la solution apparut devant ses yeux. Son prince l'avait guidé pour l'aider à le retrouver. Il sourit et essaya de quitter la pièce avant de se faire interpeler par sa mère qui semblait ravie d'avoir trouvé son fils.

-Kai, mon garçon ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te trouver. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer vendredi soir j'organise un grand bal avec quelques amis. Bien sûr, il faut que tu participes à ce magnifique événement. Il y aura un grand banquet.

\- Mère, je dois partir sur le champ, j'ai enfin résolu l'énigme du monstre. Je vais peut-être enfin retrouvé Aichi.

\- Mais voyons Kai, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle du petit.

\- Oui parce que ce monstre le retient quelque part.

\- Mais et mon grand bal ?

\- Mère, je vais essayer de rentrer pour vendredi mais promettez-moi juste vos amis et non un nouveau bal de fiançailles pour me marier.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas trésor, bon voyage.

Kai sourit avant d'embrasser sa mère. Cette dernière toucha sa joue avant de sourire se disant que son fils était adorable. Ce dernier retrouva rapidement Miwa pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils scellent leur cheval, qu'ils partaient à la poursuite du monstre qui avait enlevé Aichi.

-Mais Kai, comment va-t-on le retrouver ? demanda Miwa curieux.

\- Le monstre est capable de changer de forme pour tromper son adversaire. Il peut devenir d'un être innocent à une créature dangereuse et cauchemardesque. Le roi Georges n'était pas prêt à l'affronter mais moi je le suis. Avec notre entraînement, nous allons terrasser ce monstre et sauver Aichi.

\- Oui mais où va-t-on dans ce cas ?

\- Il faut retourner là où le convoi du roi a été vaincu par le monstre. Avec un otage, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Sa tanière doit être dans les alentours. Nous n'avons pas pensé à retourner là où le prince a été enlevé parce que c'était un lieu de recueille pour les familles maintenant je pourrai mieux regarder les environs et trouver la trace d'Aichi.

\- Mais une bête changeuse de forme n'aurait pas eu l'idée de se transformer en un oiseau capable de transporter un humain ?

\- Pour l'instant, il s'agit de notre seule piste. Aichi n'attendra pas une journée de plus, je viendrai à son secours. Tu es avec moi ?

Miwa sourit présentant son poing.

-Allons sauver ton prince, répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Et oui, nous avons la partie de Kai au lieu d'avoir celle d'Aichi mais c'était fait exprès.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Un nouveau chapitre sort comme toujours! Je suis fière de vous le présenter sachant que petit à petit l'histoire sera terminée et que je pourrais commencer une nouvelle fiction. Il doit rester environ trois chapitres à celle-ci avant de la mettre en "complete". Oui, c'est triste mais il fait comme je le pense toujours profitez du moment présent. Comme pour la précédente fiction, je vous mettrai le résumé de ma prochaine fiction à la fin du dernier chapitre.**

 **Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 07**_

 _ **.**_

Aichi tenta de se guider dans les airs, le décollage était facile, il fallait juste qu'il se concentre comme lorsqu'il lit un livre. Dans un sens, il pouvait planer mais voler rester une autre histoire. Léon restait très patient en ce qui concernait son élève, trouvant tout de même que les humains étaient des êtres assez empotés lorsqu'il s'agissait de voler dans les airs. Il comprenait pourquoi ces individus en étant incapable en voyant la joie d'Aichi alors qu'il avait à peine soulever son corps spectrale de quelques centimètres. Le sylphe n'osait imaginer lorsque le prince pourra entièrement rejoindre les cieux.

Au bout de quelques heures, Aichi réussit à voler et il partit immédiatement à la recherche de la carte. Sa mission était de la trouver et de donner sa position à ses amis pour qu'ils puissent la récupérer. Kamui se sentait en compétition contre Léon tandis que Misaki restait fixer sur l'objectif, permettre à Aichi de retrouver l'espoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour rester prisonnier du sorcier Serra.

Le prince flotta regardant chaque fenêtre avant de finalement trouver la carte qui était suspendue à un mur. Il informa ses amis qui partirent à la recherche de la pièce. Aichi les accompagna en volant traversant les murs pour être sûr de ne pas les mener dans une mauvaise direction. Ils trouvèrent la chambre. Léon prit la carte et s'apprêta à partir mais ils furent stoppé par le majordome de Serra. Ce dernier avait des cheveux gris attachés en catogan et un sourire mauvais. Aichi s'empressa de traverser un mur pour se cacher. Il ne savait pas comment aider ses amis mais faire découvrir son existence fantomatique n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout si le majordome raconte tout à son maître.

Seulement, Léon, Kamui et Misaki semblaient s'en sortir à merveille contre l'ennemi. Les trois créatures fantastiques disputaient un combat acharné contre le type dans divers sport. Dans tous les domaines, ils dominaient l'adversaire humain. Misaki attrapa la carte avant de descendre avec ses amis en toboggan les escaliers. Léon récupéra les deux créatures d'eau avant de créer un vent qui les propulsa dans la fenêtre alors que le majordome se prit le mur. Aichi vit ses amis débouler comme des boulets de canon et vit Kamui en difficulté. Sans réfléchir, il vola vers son ami. Sans comprendre, il réussit à attraper le jeune garçon pour l'amener sur terre.

Tout le monde regarda le prince qui commença à reprendre une forme plus humaine.

-Récupérer la carte t'a redonné de l'espoir, pensa Léon à voix haute. C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu ne vas pas disparaître tant que tu gardes cette flamme en fond de toi.

Aichi regarda sa main qui se faisait moins transparente mais elle ne ressemblait pas à une main humaine. Il ferma son poing avant de décider qu'il partirait immédiatement pour retrouver le château de Kai. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que la journée se termine. Selon, la trajectoire du soleil, il devait être seize heures tout au plus. Léon semblait d'accord avec le prince, il devait se mettre en route le plus vite possible. Avec la lecture de la carte, Aichi se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une zone entre son royaume et celui de Kai. Ils ne semblaient pas aussi éloignés qu'il le pensait. Il pouvait retrouver son prince. Une autre bouffée d'espoir le rempli diminuant sa transparence.

Kamui et Misaki restèrent au château pour les guider, ils attendront leur retour prochain. Rappelant également à Aichi de revenir avant la nuit. Le prince hocha la tête avant de s'envoler avec Léon en direction du château du prince Kai. Le sylphe respira le vent annonçant qu'il leur était favorable, grâce à lui, ils pourront faire un aller-retour sans risque de voir le ciel tombé trop vite. Les deux garçons volèrent au-dessus d'une forêt.

-Faîtes attention, Aichi. Ce bois recèle des chasseurs, n'étant plus totalement transparent leurs flèches peuvent blesser votre âme. Si l'âme est détruit votre corps ne sera qu'une coquille vide.

\- Je comprends, je ferai attention.

Soudain, une flèche manqua de peu Léon qui paniqua avec Aichi. Ce dernier regardait frénétiquement en contrebas pour découvrir la source de l'attaque. Léon proposa à son partenaire de descendre plus bas pour se cacher dans la forêt. Le prince suivit son guide attendant que les chasseurs qui leur avaient lancé une flèche s'éloigne. Seulement, Aichi sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine reconnaissant Kai. L'homme était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs mais certains traits de fatigue soulignaient ses yeux vert menthe. Depuis combien de temps, le prince n'avait pas dormi ? Depuis son enlèvement ? se demanda Aichi avec espoir.

-La voie est libre, nous ferons mieux de reprendre notre route, dit Léon.

Seulement, Aichi avait totalement oublié son ami.

-Je dois voir Kai.

\- Quoi ? Non, Aichi, nous devons suivre le plan. Il ne faut pas improviser, vous devez rentrer avant que la lune ne touche la glace.

\- Je dois tout de même aller retrouver Kai.

Aichi quitta Léon qui paniqua à l'idée de voir le prince se faire tuer. Seulement, le prince ne pensait qu'à ses retrouvailles avec l'homme qu'il aime. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il volait et était à moitié transparent.

Kai sentit une présence près de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une réplique de son amour qui volait vers lui. Ce dernier avait un sourire reconnaissable entre mille. Seulement, le prince vit la lumière traversée le corps du garçon.

-Cette chose n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être… souffla Kai. Elle a pris l'apparence d'Aichi pour me tromper.

Le prince arma son arc, préparant sa flèche. Léon vit l'intention du garçon et fonça pour sauver Aichi qui risquait de mourir. Le sylphe attrapa son ami l'éloignant de la trajectoire de l'arme mortelle. L'esprit écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte que son amour avait failli le tuer. Le garçon ne comprenait plus rien, il recommença à devenir transparent alors qu'une idée noire s'infiltrait comme un poison dans son esprit. Il s'envola pour s'éloigner du prince sous le regard étonné de Léon. Ce dernier regarda derrière lui demander à Aichi de ralentir.

-Non, surtout pas. Kai est un excellent tireur. Nous sommes trop prêts.

\- Que dîtes-vous ?

Une flèche fusa manquant de peu le sylphe qui paniqua. Aichi sentit une larme couler alors qu'il volait pour s'éloigner du prince qui cherchait à le tuer.

-Venez, une ruse d'oiseau se mettre au niveau du soleil, il sera aveuglé, proposa Léon.

Ce dernier vola vers le soleil pour éblouir leur assaillant. Aichi regarda Kai qui tentait de tirer malgré le soleil qui l'aveuglait. Le prince ne comprenait pas cette envie qu'avait son amour à vouloir le tuer. Peut-être lui en voulait-il d'avoir ruiné les plans de leur parent.

Les deux garçons volant ne furent pas à l'abris longtemps car le soleil tomba annonçant que la nuit n'allait pas tarder. Aichi écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans le ciel les premières étoiles.

-On doit rentrer au plus vite.

\- Et le prince Kai.

\- S'il veut me tuer, autant que je sois dans mon corps, annonça Aichi.

\- Mais prince…

Ce dernier vola rapidement vers le château sachant que Kai le suivait. Le prince des Royals Paladins vit Misaki et Kamui qui l'aidaient à retrouver le chemin du lac pour qu'il soit proche de son corps pour la fusion. Lorsque la lune touchera la glace, il retournera dans son corps comme chaque nuit, comme chaque lune depuis qu'il était prisonnier de cette malédiction. Aichi atterrit devant la glace qui hébergeait son réceptacle. Le prince regarda le ciel attendant les rayons.

Kai avait suivi l'imposteur jusque dans les ruines d'un château abandonné. Le prince n'avait jamais visité un endroit pareil. Des bruits d'eau réveillèrent le futur roi et il découvrit un lac avec de la glace sur la surface. Kai n'arrivait pas à voir qui se trouvait dans ce cocon mais il vit l'imposteur devant qui semblait regarder autre chose que le chasseur. Kai décida d'en profiter pour armer son arc.

Soudain, des rayons de lune touchèrent un morceau de cristal et la forme spectrale disparut. La glace s'ouvrit comme une fleur libérant une personne. Kai écarquilla les yeux en voyant Aichi sortir du cocon. Le prince ouvrit les yeux avant de regarder son amour avec douceur et tristesse. Il marcha jusqu'au bord du lac avant d'écarter les bras.

-Tu voulais me tuer alors vas-y. Je pense que ce sera mieux ainsi, dit Aichi résolu.

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à sentir des bras l'étreindre.

-Dîtes-moi que je ne rêve pas, souffla Kai en caressant les cheveux de son bien-aimé. Dis-moi que tu es bien réel et non une hallucination.

\- Kai ?

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelques choses que seul Aichi le sait.

Le prince ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais décida de jouer le jeu.

-Lorsque tu t'es blessé en tombant de la cabane en vérité, j'avais frappé une poutre en bois pour que toi et Miwa vous tombiez. Et j'ai fait exprès de te renverser de la soupe sur ton pyjama.

Kai rit avant de tirer les joues d'Aichi.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi innocent que tu voulais bien nous faire croire. Oh bon sang, Aichi, souffla le prince avant d'embrasser son amour.

Aichi écarquilla les yeux avant de participer à l'échange. Il serra fort son homme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Kai les libéra avant de prendre la main de son bien-aimé.

-Viens partons, tout le monde doit savoir que tu es en vie, répliqua Kai.

A la mention de partir, le maudit regarda le lac avant de se libérer de la prise de son prince. Ce dernier semblait surpris du geste d'Aichi.

-Aichi ?

\- Je ne peux pas partir, si je le pouvais j'aurais quitté cet endroit depuis longtemps. Tu vois le lac là-bas, dit-il en pointant les eaux où il y avait de la glace il y a quelques minutes. Il s'agit de ma prison. Lorsque la lune disparaîtra du lac, je serai de nouveau prisonnier de la glace. Du moins, mon corps le sera.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kai.

\- Ce que tu as vu dans la forêt c'est mon esprit. Un sorcier m'a jeté un sort pour me forcer à rester ici sous son contrôle. La nuit, même si je quitte la glace, je ne suis pas libre pour autant. Et la journée non plus, j'ignore ce qui peut se passer si je reste loin de mon corps lorsque la lune touche la glace. Ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui était ma première tentative de quitter cet endroit. Seulement, la nuit me rappelle ici.

\- Dans ce cas, je vaincrai le monstre qui te retient.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Il a d'immense pouvoir. Il te vaincrait facilement. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu t'en ailles.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans toi. Pas cette fois-ci, je t'ai perdu une fois par ma faute. Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur, je t'aime Aichi. J'aurais dû te le dire ce soir-là c'était pour cette raison que je voulais que tu deviennes mon mari. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi comment te sauver ?

\- Il faut que tu fasses le vœu de m'aimer…

\- Mais je le fais mon ange. Je t'aime plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer.

\- Oui mais tu dois le prouver au monde entier.

\- Alors je le ferai pour toi, pour nous. Dès que tout sera terminé, je te promets que plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Je te laisse cette fois-ci mon ange mais sache que je reviendrai pour te sauver et te garder près de moi. Je veux te courtiser et peut-être si j'ai de la chance, j'aimerais vraiment t'épouser.

Aichi sourit alors qu'une larme glissa de ses yeux. Il embrassa Kai.

-Ma mère organise un bal vendredi. J'amènerai une calèche pour qu'elle vienne te chercher et ainsi je pourrai faire le vœu qui te libérera définitivement de ce monstre. Seras-tu prêt à attendre ?

\- Je t'ai toujours attendu, ce n'est pas deux jours qui me feront reculer. Je serai présent.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Aichi qui fit sourire Kai.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de le prince ne quitte Aichi pour retrouver le château pour se remettre de ses émotions. Le prince maudit toucha ses lèvres et un sourire apparut.

-Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, retentit la voix de Serra.

Aichi se glaça sur place en entendant son ravisseur. Le prince se retourna pour le découvrir contre un arbre avec un sourire mauvais.

-Vous n'avez plus aucune emprise sur moi. Kai m'aime et cette fois-ci, je ne perdrai pas espoir.

\- Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que ton prince serait aussi tenace. Oui, il veut faire le vœu vendredi mais vous avez oublié un détail. Ce vendredi, il n'y a point de lune très cher.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Ne tuez pas Serra s'il vous plaît car j'en connais qui voudront sortir l'artillerie lourde pour avoir empêché le KaiChi. Mais normalement, il n'aura aucun séquelle sur l'auteur ici présent donc je vous en remercie. (D'un côté, sans moi elles ne pourront pas finir de lire la fiction. Shun: Euh... Mon ange, tu sais que personne n'est irremplaçable si elles veulent te tuer et reprendre ta fiction pour récupérer la main sur l'histoire elles le feront. Moi: Oui mais j'ai mon ninja chéri pour me protéger.) Enfin bref.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos avis sur le chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'ai été très généreuse dans ce chapitre. Au début, je pensais couper ce chapitre en deux mais finalement j'ai tout mis dans celui-ci. Ce qui fait que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue qui annonce la fin de l'histoire. Je sais que c'est triste de découvrir qu'au lieu d'avoir encore deux chapitres à attendre il ne reste plus qu'un que je posterai sans doute dans la journée ou demain pour pouvoir commencer ma nouvelle fiction dont le premier chapitre sera bien là demain.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapitre 08**_

 _ **.**_

Kai rentra chez lui après avoir discuté avec Aichi. Le prince volait sur un petit nuage en repensant à son bien-aimé. Il s'imaginait déjà tous les deux, lui attendant le garçon qui marchait dans l'allée avec une tenue de marié magnifique digne d'un ange comme lui. Oui, Kai voulait une soirée en l'honneur du retour d'Aichi sur le trône des Royals Paladins. Il voyait déjà la décoration de la salle pour le bal de vendredi soir. Quelque chose d'angélique comme son amour. Le prince chercha dans le palais son meilleur ami pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Seulement, il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère qui commençait à préparer les préparatifs pour sa soirée. Kai râla doucement affirmant qu'il voulait des roses blanches comme les ailes d'un ange. Il changea également les musiques d'ambiance désirant quelque chose de plus léger et le plus doux comparant encore une fois à un bel ange. Ce thème semblait être tout le temps dans la bouche du futur roi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met autant de bonne humeur, mon fils ? le questionna sa mère.

\- Oh mère si vous saviez. Avez-vous vu Miwa ? demanda Kai regardant autour d'eux.

\- Pas depuis qu'il soit parti avec toi ce matin, pourquoi dont ?

\- Je voulais lui demander d'être mon témoin de mariage.

\- Ton témoin ? s'étonna Elga. Oh Kai, petit cachottier qui est donc l'heureuse ou l'heureux élu ?

\- Il sera là vendredi soir mère. Il faudra se montrer patiente.

Kai partit laissant la reine euphorique de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Vendredi arriva rapidement, Aichi se tenait dans le donjon. L'espoir que lui avait donné Kai avait entièrement matérialisé son corps. Serra avait compris que bien que son corps soit emprisonné dans la glace cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouir d'un semblant de liberté. Cette nuit, il l'avait enfermé dans la tour où il trouva Miwa enchaîné contre une paroi de la prison. Le garçon fut ravi de retrouver le prince. Le majordome attacha également Aichi au côté de Miwa tandis que Serra soupira de dépit.

-Mon bel Aichi, je suis désolé d'en arriver à de telle extrémité.

Le prince fusilla le sorcier du regard qui s'énerva.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est toi qui a mis ton prince au milieu de notre histoire. Si tu m'avais choisi, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation à t'accrocher à la vie.

\- Kai ne se fera pas avoir.

\- Le crois-tu réellement ? demanda Serra transformant son majordome en la copie parfaite d'Aichi.

Ce dernier fut choqué en découvrant son jumeau mais ce dernier semblait totalement maléfique. Il tira sur ses chaînes pour tenter se libérer sous le rire de Serra.

-Je saluerai le prince de votre part, votre altesse, dit l'imposteur.

Les deux garçons rirent avant de quitter la prison. Aichi tenta de perdre de nouveau espoir pour recommencer à devenir transparent seulement, il avait une pensée traîtresse qui pensait que Kai ne se fera pas avoir. Miwa soupira ne sachant pas comment faire les sortir de là. Il voyait bien qu'Aichi semblait chercher un moyen. Le meilleur ami réfléchit mais il n'avait rien pour les aider dans ce cachot.

A l'extérieur, le trio se concertait pour sauver le prince de sa nouvelle prison. Il regardait la glace présent sur le glace protégeant le corps d'Aichi qui dormait. Ils devaient agir avant que Serra obtienne le vœu de Kai. Si ce dernier le faisait à un autre que le prince maudit, son âme perdra entièrement espoir et disparaîtra. Léon, Kamui et Misaki en avaient conscience cette mission avait pour but de sauver l'âme de leur ami.

-Bon, la tour est reliée par les douves qui coulent autour d'elle, expliqua Kamui. Si nous entrons à l'intérieur de la forteresse il nous suffira de prendre les escaliers qui nous mèneront dans la cellule où est retenu l'âme d'Aichi. Nous le libérons et il partira empêcher le désastre.

\- C'est un bon plan, seulement, nous avons un problème. Les crocodiles, remarqua Léon.

\- Oui, nous aurons besoin d'une personne capable de se faufiler de partout sans risque.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, accorda Kamui.

Les deux autres regardèrent le plus jeune et ce dernier paniqua sachant pertinemment qu'ils parlaient de lui. Misaki se proposa pour jouer les appâts. Léon sera présent en soutien pour détourner l'attention. Kamui attendit que la première phase commence pour plonger dans l'eau. Étant une créature des eaux, il pouvait facilement se déplacer dans ce milieu. Les crocodiles nagèrent vers la fée lorsque Misaki les attira.

Kamui prit ceci comme le signal pour l'informer qu'il pouvait aller à la rescousse d'Aichi.

Ce dernier pleura alors qu'il savait que son prince allait faire une erreur. Celle-ci lui coûtera la vie. Il n'en voulait pas à Kai s'il se faisait avoir, le garçon connaissait l'étendu des pouvoirs du sorcier. Miwa s'énerva contre les chaînes qui l'entravaient sachant que son ami ne pensait nullement rationnellement lorsqu'il était en « présence » d'Aichi, il l'avait vu ce phénomène des milliers de fois. Dès qu'il voyait les beaux yeux de son prince, Kai pouvait devenir un idiot. Serra devait sans doute préparer son majordome à agir comme Aichi.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le prince. J'ai l'impression que tout est ma faute.

\- Non Aichi, rien n'est ta faute. On va trouver un moyen de se libérer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le trio qui fit une pose plus ou moins ridicule. Miwa écarquilla les yeux en voyant la troupe qui se trouvait eux. Aichi sourit sentant l'espoir noyé son cœur. Léon coupa les chaînes qui les retenaient prisonnier. Le prince commença à voler sous le regard ahuri de Miwa.

-Je t'expliquerai rapidement mais je dois vite retrouver Kai pour empêcher ce massacre.

\- Bon courage.

\- Merci à vous les amis.

Le trio hocha la tête. Kamui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient encore en vie malgré l'attaque des crocodiles. Misaki avait essayé de les distraire mais lorsqu'il avait plongé dans l'eau les reptiles le sentirent et une bataille s'était engagée entre le trio et les crocodiles. Grâce à leur détermination, ils avaient réussi à infiltrer la tour.

Aichi vola jusqu'au palais de Kai en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Au château, le prince était nerveux comme toujours sa mère avait exagéré les choses. Une soirée entre ami comme elle l'avait dit. Seulement, il aurait dû se méfier lorsque la reine organisait des fêtes. Comme toujours, sa majesté ne savait pas faire dans le traditionnel. Ses amis avaient des filles et fils que Elga s'était empressée de les présenter tel un défilé de mode. Cependant, le prince n'attendait qu'une personne, il priait pour que son amour ait pu s'échapper de son bourreau mais connaissant Aichi, il avait dû trouver pour s'évader.

Des coups réveillèrent Kai et l'assemblé se tut en entendant le bruit. La reine fusilla son serviteur qui s'occupait des invitations. Ce dernier s'empressa d'aller ouvrir pour éviter les foudres de la reine. Il ouvrit la porte pour manquer de s'étrangler en découvrant la personne qui entra dans la salle. Le public regardait le nouvel arrivant certains se pinçaient en voyant l'individu. Kai sourit en allant à la rencontre de la seule personne qui avait réussi à lui voler son cœur, Aichi. Le prince invita son aimé à une danser que le garçon accepta.

Durant la valse, le plus jeune sourit se disant que le plan fonctionnait. Il regarda vers les fenêtres pour découvrir le vrai Aichi volant pour essayer de rentrer. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le prince avait perdu et le royaume Royal Paladin appartiendra bientôt à son maître.

Aichi chercha une entrée pour rentrer. Il ne pouvait pas passer par les portes principales, ces dernières étaient verrouillées. En voyant Kai au bras de son double, le garçon se sentit disparaître. Il priait pour qu'il puisse, encore un peu s'effacer pour arrêter le vœu prochain du prince. Juste un petit peu, pria Aichi. Le prince ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait beau essayé de frapper contre le carreau personne ne l'entendait avec la musique en contre-bas.

Kai regardait son amour dans ses bras, sentant qu'il avait un souci. Il ignorait d'où cela venait. Le prince avait Aichi contre lui pourtant, il y avait un truc étrange.

-Aichi, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Kai.

\- Oui, je suis juste inquiet. Le jour va bientôt se lever, je vais retourner dans ma prison de glace, dit-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, jamais tu ne retourneras là-bas. Écoutez-moi tous !

Le peuple arrêta ses discussions pour écouter le prince.

Aichi en voyant ça, paniqua. Il frappa plus fortement mais ses forces diminuaient. Il ne pouvait pas briser une vitre. Il vola plus rapidement pour tenter de trouver une autre entrée.

-Ce soir, devant vous, je fais un vœu, annonça Kai. Le vœu d'aimer à jamais cette personne. Mon Aichi, mon ange. L'homme pour qui est mon tout et mon amour.

Le public applaudit et siffla alors qu'à l'extérieur. Aichi se sentit d'un coup faible. Il vit son corps perdre sa forme corporelle pour devenir transparente. Le garçon vola vers le lac pour tenter de retrouver son corps au plus vite avant d'avoir l'âme détruite.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Serra qui souriait d'un air triomphant.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Quelle charmante petite fête, vois-je là, sourit le sorcier.

Kai se mit devant Aichi pour le protéger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? cracha le prince.

\- Mon nom est Raul Serra, je suis un sorcier puissant. J'imagine que notre petit Aichi t'a déjà parlé de moi.

\- Vous êtes le monstre qui l'a enlevé. Vous n'avez plus aucune emprise sur lui, j'ai fait un vœu.

\- Oh oui, je suis au courant mon cher. Justement, ce que je voulais. Finalement, j'ai décidé que prendre son royaume par le mariage n'était plus intéressant. Il fallait donc la mort de l'unique héritier.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Kai.

\- Que tu as condamné ton bien-aimé à mort, répliqua Serra lançant un sort sur Aichi.

Le prince se retourna pour tenter de sauver son amour mais à la place, il y avait un autre homme. Kai écarquilla les yeux comprenant que c'était une mascarade. Il regarda le ciel et vit une forme presque translucide voler.

-Oh non ! Aichi ! s'exclama Kai avant de courir pour retrouver son ange.

Ce dernier volait difficilement. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux et il vit qu'elle commençait à clignoter l'informant qu'il était sur le point de disparaître. Par la voie des airs, Aichi aperçut le lac, la glace qui retint son corps commença à se briser informant que le vœu de Kai avait des effets également sur le sortilège en lui-même, sur le point de mourir, le sort n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Le prince se sentit comme un oiseau à qui on lui aurait coupé les ailes. Il n'atterrit point en douceur lorsque son âme toucha pied à terre. Aichi sentait qu'il n'avait plus de forces dans ses membres. Dès que son corps fut libéré de la glace son esprit retourna se loger à l'intérieur. Seulement, il se sentait toujours aussi faible. Une voix le réveilla et il vit Kai au-dessus de lui.

-Aichi, bon sang. Qu'ai-je fait ? se tortura le prince.

Le maudit posa sa main sur la joue de son aimé.

-Aichi, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai dû comprendre que ce n'était pas toi. Je suis comme tout le monde, je ne me suis arrêté que sur le physique.

Aichi secoua la tête doucement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Si je m'en veux, pour tout Aichi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Si j'avais pu être honnête avec toi, je t'aurais répondu le jour du bal de nos fiançailles. Oui, il y a autre chose que ton physique qui me plaît. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, une belle personne souriante, chaleureuse, aimante, courageuse, têtue, intelligente, qui n'a pas peur de montrer aux autres qui tu es vraiment. Tu es tellement plus qu'un joli minois et ce vœu, je l'ai fait pour toi, mon ange.

Aichi sourit avant de sentir ses dernières forces l'abandonner.

Kai écarquilla les yeux en sentant le corps de son amour devenir froid sous ses doigts. Il pleura comprenant qu'à cause de ce maudit vœu, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il embrassa Aichi, se disant que comme dans les contes un baiser réveillerait son bien-aimé. Seulement, rien ne faisait.

-Ce vœu… Pourquoi… pleura Kai. Je l'avais fait pour lui. Vous m'entendez, je l'avais pour lui ! hurla-t-il.

\- Chut doucement, intervint la voix de Serra qui se manifesta.

Kai fulmina avant de prendre le col du sorcier.

-Sauvez-le ! Sinon, je vous tue, cracha Kai.

-C'est une menace ? demanda Serra.

\- Vous avez le pouvoir de le ramener ! Alors sauvez-le si vous voulez avoir la vie sauve !

\- Mais c'est une menace ! ricana l'ennemi. Vois-tu, tout ceci est ta faute. Il ne faut pas faire de vœu à tort et à travers.

\- C'était pour lui.

\- Oui, je l'ai bien entendu mais ramenez Aichi, reviendrait à perdre le royaume qui me tend les mains à présent. Depuis toujours, j'observe ce petit grandir en espérant pouvoir obtenir ma vengeance sur le roi Georges qui m'a banni. Cet enfant me revient de plein droit surtout que c'est grâce à moi s'il a pu voir le jour.

\- Comment ?

\- Et oui, le royaume de Georges devait m'appartenir depuis des lustres. Il était tellement désespéré de ne pas avoir d'enfant qu'il a vendu son pays pour que sa femme puisse avoir un petit bébé. Le prix a payé pour cette naissance miraculeuse n'était cependant pas à la hauteur, comme on dit « une vie pour une vie » celle de la mère contre celle du garçon. J'allais récupérer le trône quand de colère d'avoir perdu sa bien-aimée me chassa détruisant ma magie. Aichi est le fruit de ma magie.

\- C'est faux, contra Kai. Il n'est le fruit de personne. Et il ne vous appartient pas tout comme son royaume. Je vous en empêcherai !

Serra rit avant de toucher sa broche.

-Tu crois pouvoir vaincre un sorcier qui a beaucoup d'expérience. Pauvre idiot, tu es le dernier obstacle qui se dresse sur mon chemin et je vais t'anéantir.

L'objet se mit à briller et Serra se transforma en immense créature de glace. Kai récupéra rapidement son épée dans le fourreau présent sur le cheval qui l'a amené. Il se tint près à attaquer le monstre qui avait osé s'en prendre à Aichi. Seulement, l'avantage fut pris par le sorcier.

Kamui regardait paniqué le combat, encourageant tout de même le prince. Miwa se tint au côté des trois créatures.

-Il a besoin de son arc, dit-il. L'épée n'a jamais été son domaine de prédilection.

\- Il n'a pas d'arc par ici ? répliqua Misaki.

\- Kai ne part jamais sans son arc. Il a dû le perdre quelque part.

\- Il avait un arc quand il a failli attaquer Aichi. Il n'est pas reparti avec, répondit Léon.

\- Donc il doit être ici, j'ai le mien.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Kamui.

\- Mettre notre entraînement à profit.

Kai sentait qu'il était en train de perdre. La bête rit comprenant la même chose. Soudain, il sentit un truc le frapper. Le prince vit son arc et non loin. Kai vit Miwa qui se préparait à décrocher une flèche. Le futur roi sourit en comprenant la manœuvre de son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait des paroles de Blaster Blade, il était l'élu de Draconic Overlord. Au début, il n'avait pas compris les mots du chevalier mais aujourd'hui, le prince savait. Il regarda le corps d'Aichi et une nouvelle volonté naquit. Des flammes rouges entourèrent Kai. Serra écarquilla les yeux en voyant le pouvoir se dégager de l'homme.

-Comment ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas l'homme qui a engendré Aichi. C'est une divinité. Il est né grâce à Blaster Blade. Mais comme chaque entité, dans un autre pays, une autre divinité a fait naître un autre enfant. Je suis cet enfant, je suis né grâce à Draconic Overlord.

\- Non, c'est impossible !

\- Pourtant, je me tiens devant vous. Miwa.

Serra regarda autour de lui mais tout se passa rapidement. Une flèche atterrit dans la main enflammée de Kai qui arma rapidement son arc avant de tirer une boule de feu qui détruisit sa carapace de glace. Un cri déchira vrilla dans la nuit alors que les flammes du prince disparurent. Le sorcier, quant à lui, se transforma en cendre sous la violence de l'attaque. Kai sentit ses forces le quitter. Seulement, avec une forte volonté, il réussit à retourner vers le corps inerte d'Aichi. Le prince toucha la joue froide de son amour.

-Je suis désolé pour tout Aichi, souffla Kai.

Miwa rejoignit son ami avant de regarder piteusement le sol. Si seulement, il ne s'était pas bêtement perdu dans la forêt pour chercher les indices de son côté. Il aurait pu être avec son meilleur ami lors de ses retrouvailles avec Aichi. Mais sans ça, il n'aurait peut-être pas pu aider Kai à vaincre le sorcier. La vie était injuste, elle lui a retiré pour la troisième fois son bien-aimé. La première par bêtise, la deuxième à cause d'un sortilège et la troisième fut par la mort.

Soudain, une lumière bleuté toucha Aichi. Kai et Miwa écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Blaster Blade avec un sourire doux.

-Nous avons entendu votre vœu, prince Kai. Ainsi que votre dévouement à vouloir sauver le prince de mon royaume. Le vœu a été accepté, prenez soin de lui.

La divinité disparut et Kai regarda son bien-aimé ouvrir les yeux doucement. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Aichi.

-Mon amour, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh mon ange, répliqua Kai en l'embrassant sous le regard ému des spectateurs.

\- Je pense que nous ferons mieux de rentrer au palais, dit Miwa en étant tout de même gêné. Nous avons un mariage à préparer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Attendons encore un peu pour le mariage, contra Aichi sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. J'ai un royaume à récupérer avant tout. Pour l'instant, je ne suis qu'un prince déchu qui a passé des mois hors de son pays. Je n'ose imaginer tout ce que j'ai à faire.

Kai sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis occupé de toute l'administratif en ton absence, mon roi. Je te ferai un rapport complet et tu as raison sur un point.

\- Lequel ? demanda Aichi.

\- Je ne peux pas t'épouser.

Aichi écarquilla les yeux sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Soudain, il vit Kai se mettre à genou.

-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé officiellement. Sendou Aichi, mon ange qui hante mes rêves et mes pensées. Veux-tu devenir mon mari ?

Les larmes de tristesse se transformèrent en larme de joie.

-Oui… Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Ils conclurent leurs fiançailles par un baiser.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Je suis sûre que vous aviez eu peur un moment donné enfin surtout quand Kai a dit à Aichi qu'il ne pouvait pas l'épouser pour finalement vouloir le trucider de vous avoir fait peur pour rien.**

 **Pour ceux qui ont fait attention, le chapitre était plus long que les autres mais comme je l'ai expliqué au début, je n'avais pas envie de le couper en deux.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	10. Épilogue

**Hey!**

 **Finalement, je le poste maintenant comme ça l'histoire est bouclée et définitivement terminée.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé la fiction du début jusqu'à la fin.**

 **Le résumé de la prochaine fiction sera à la fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Épilogue**_

 _ **.**_

La cérémonie de mariage avait été un succès. La reine Elga pleurait en voyant son fils attendre devant l'autel son bien-aimé qui passa les portes pour marcher dans l'allée en compagnie de Léon qui pour l'occasion jouait le rôle de son père ainsi que de son témoin. Kamui se tenait derrière lui en compagnie de Misaki, la demoiselle donneur. Le premier sourit sachant qu'il faisait partie des témoins de son grand-frère de cœur Aichi. Il se sentait juste un peu triste de le voir se marier à Kai. Ce dernier observait son prince qui était vêtu d'un long manteau blanc avec des petites ailes d'ange dans son dos. Une couronne en anneau argenté lui allait à merveille. A côté du futur marié, Miwa sourit en découvrant son meilleur ami en train de baver devant la vision enchanteresse d'Aichi. Plus personne ne pouvait douter d'une chose. Kai était littéralement envoûté par la beauté de son fiancé. Ren au côté de Miwa, lui donna un coup de coude.

-Comment Kai a réussi à le retrouver ? demanda le prince d'un autre royaume.

\- C'est une longue que je te raconterai plus tard. Mais il avait bien raison de ne pas perdre espoir, s'il l'avait fait Aichi serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Ren ne comprenait pas un mot de l'autre témoin, mais il savait une chose. Kai était heureux et le prêtre fut ravi de pouvoir célébrer ce mariage princier. Surtout que les deux futurs époux se dévoraient des yeux tellement ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Dès qu'il finit son récital, le maître de cérémonie demanda les vœux de chacun ainsi que les alliances. Léon avait celle de Kai et Miwa celle d'Aichi.

-Aichi, mon ange, il y a tellement de chose à te dire. Je t'en ai dit beaucoup lorsque nous nous trouvions sur le lac. Te savoir mort sur ses rives m'a fait comme un coup de poignard parce que je sais que je ne tomberai jamais amoureux d'une autre personne que toi. Maintenant, nous voici devant cet autel devant tant de témoins. Ici présent, je fais le vœu de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et même plus si les Dieux décident de nous réunir dans l'au-delà. Je souhaite que nous vieillissions ensemble.

Miwa s'avança vers l'estrade tendant l'anneau à Kai.

-Et par cette bague, je fais de toi mon roi et mon époux. Je te promets de te chérir dans la joie et dans la tristesse. Le bonheur et la solitude et ceux durant toute l'éternité.

L'émotion gagne Aichi qui sentit le métal froid passé son doigt.

-J'imagine que c'est à mon tour, rit doucement l'autre époux. Kai. Durant ces mois, où je me trouvais dans ce château, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tu me retrouveras. Même si finalement, je t'ai amené à moi. J'ai même failli perdre espoir en voyant les jours s'écouler. Mais tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Même quand tu as cru que tout était terminé. Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Que Blaster Blade soit témoin de mon amour pour toi en priant qu'il ne nous séparera jamais l'un de l'autre.

Misaki s'avança à son tour pour donner l'alliance à Aichi.

-Kai, par cet anneau, je fais de toi mon époux et l'amour de ma vie. Je sais que tous les deux nous pourrons construire quelque chose de fantastique dans ce château qui fut autrefois ma prison mais qui désormais relie nos deux royaumes en un seul grand pays. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés, dans la joie et la tristesse et que Dieu me l'accorde dans la vie et dans la mort que je reste avec toi. Je t'aime mon amour, mon prince, mon Kai.

Ce dernier se sentit tellement ému par les mots de son prince qu'il l'embrassa sur le champ sous le regard surpris du prêtre qu'il les annonça marier. Sous les cris de joie des deux royaumes qui attendaient ce jour depuis la naissance du plus jeune. Les voilà maintenant, célébrant la cérémonie tant convoité par le citoyen. La reine laissa échapper une nouvelle larme alors que la photo des témoins était demandée. Kai prit son amour comme une jeune mariée alors que les témoins et la demoiselle donneur les entourait. Ensemble, ils formaient une nouvelle famille. Aichi avait peut-être perdu son père mais désormais il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter et surtout un mari pour l'épauler. Il sourit doucement sachant que même dans ses rêves les plus fous rien ne pouvait égaler le moment présent.

Kai embrassa son ange scellant une nouvelle fois une vie remplie de joie. Il se promit de ne jamais laisser son prince entre les mains d'une autre personne. Désormais, Aichi est à lui et personne ne pourra le toucher. Il s'en fit la promesse alors que le photographe royal captura ce moment de joie.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette fiction.**

 **La prochaine se nomme: "Honneur à tous".**

 **Résumé: Aichi ne s'est jamais senti à sa place dans ce monde où les personnes comme lui n'étaient bons qu'à rester à la maison et pouvoir rendre honneur à sa famille. On l'a toujours insulté dans son petit village pour être né Félidé. Mais lorsque les "Reverses" attaquent leur magnifique royaume de Cray. Aichi n'a pas le choix, il sauvera sa famille se sacrifiant pour la sauver. Mais comment se faire passer pour un Canidé alors qu'il n'était qu'un Félidé. **

**La fiction est inspirée de la merveilleuse histoire de "Mulan". J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Mais avant tout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur cette histoire!**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
